Bharti Jhangiani
|hometown = Mumbai, India |occupation = Television Actress. |knownfor = Acting in Mohe Rang De...Har Ek Pyaar Mein & Participating in MTV Roadies 4. |spouse = Siddharth Khanna (m.2017) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 12 |Year = 2018 |NominationsReceived = 11 |TimesNominated = 8 (Weeks 4, 6, 8, 10, 11, 12, 14, 15) |NominationsToSave = 7 |TimesSaved = 2 (Weeks 7 & 13) |Currently = 2nd Runner Up |Currently1 = 2nd Runner Up |Place = 3rd |Days = 105 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @bhartijhangiani |InstagramUserName = bhartijhangiani }} is a contestant of Bigg Boss Hindi 12 (2018). She is well known for her role of Shruti in Mohe Rang De...Har Ek Pyaar Mein. She participated in MTV Roadies 4 and Dance Ki Takkar 3. Biography Jhangiani was born on 2 May 1993. She has two siblings in the industry Priya Jhangiani and Karan Jhangiani. She later did modelling before auditioning for Roadies. Career Jhangiani started her career with participating in MTV Roadies in 2006. Later she appeared as a cameo in Kisne Pyaar Hogya in 2007. In 2008, she participated in MTV Splitsvilla and Zara Nachke Dikha. Later she played the role of Bharti in Apna Pyaar Kya Hai (2009 to 2013). After appearing in shows Ek Naaye Badi Aii & Pyaar Nibhaana Yeh Rishta, Bharti landed the negative lead in Zee TV's Pakhi Ka Rishta (2014 to 2015) playing the role of Nisha. The show stared Sukirti Kandpal & Ashish Singh. In 2015, she participated in the dance reality show Dance Ki Takkar 3. She first to an exit in week 7 but later re entered. She emerged as the first runner up. In 2016, she acted in shows Mera Tera Kya Rishta Hai & Ghar Aii Hamari Pyaare Bahu. In July 2017, she played the main lead as Shruti in Zee TV's Mohe Rang De...Ek Pyaar Mein opposite Ashish Singh. The show went off air in 2018. In January 2018, she played the lead as Jiya in Colors TV's Jiya Ki Sasural opposite Karan Narula. She later participated in Nach Baliye 10 along with Siddharth Khanna. In September 2018, Jhangiani was a celebrity contestant in the reality show Bigg Boss Hindi 12. It first was reported that she, along with Shanthakumaran Sreesanth and Anup Jalota; Bharti was evicted from the house but she made a comeback in the same day and entered the secret room. After making a re entry in the main house, Bharti was one of the strong and successful contestants of the season. She was known for her bond with Akash Dahiya and fights with Surbhi Rana. Bharti emerged as one of the finalists and was declared as the 2nd Runner Up in 3rd Place. Player History - Bigg Boss 12 (Hindi) Nominations History } |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week!! Position !! Voted for !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 7 | – | Megha Dhade | No |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" !Week !! Nominated !! Nominated By !! |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 8 | | Megha Dhade | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 9 | Akash Dahiya | – | – |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | | |- | | – | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 11 | | – | }} |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 12 | | |- | style="background-color:#F1A94E;" |13 | Ankita Lokhande (To Evict) | Karanvir Bohra (To Save) | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" |14 | | |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" |15 | | |- | |} Trivia Post Bigg Boss, Bharti acted in Sony TV's Meri Patiala Biwi and participated in Fear Factor Khatron Ke Khiladi 9. References Category:1989 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 12 Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Finalists Category:2nd Runners Up's Category:Bigg Boss Punjabi 3 Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:Bigg Boss Punjabi Category:3rd Place